


School Ties

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remus/Sirius, school ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle

Remus raised his head, pausing in finishing his homework at the last minute and looking past his books. “Sirius, what are you wearing?”

“Hmm?” Sirius stood in front of the mirror in their dormitory room, modeling his new look. “Just the school uniform.”

Remus set down his quill. It was true that it was all there—the black trousers, the white shirt, the tie, and the black robes. But none of it was quite the way it was supposed to be. The robes were open in the middle and hung half-off his shoulders. The trousers were rumpled and the zip was partially unzipped. Only some of the dress shirt was tucked into the pants; the tail ends especially hung out, askew, in the back. And the tie was not around his neck but around his waist, threaded through belt loops. Remus watched an end dangle alluringly. “That’s… not the uniform.”

“Sure is.” Sirius clapped his hand against his chest.

“No.” Remus tried and mostly failed at suppressing a smile. “It isn’t. You can’t go down to breakfast like that.”

Sirius posed in front of the mirror, turning, shoving his hands in his pockets, eying his rear. “Why not?”

“I can think of a few reasons.” Remus got up out of his seat and started over. “For one, it’s not proper.”

“Since when did I care about that?”

Remus smiled again as he crossed the room. “For another, it’ll turn heads.”

Sirius grinned at his reflection. “That’s the general idea.”

“And…” Remus came up behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around Sirius from behind. One hand fingered the tie while the other slipped in-between the shirt buttons and found the sparse chest hair. “You look so hot you’ll drive me to distraction during every lesson. Who could concentrate on potions with you looking like  _this_?”

Sirius looked shy now, and he ducked his head, hiding behind his dark bangs. “Good one, Moony. Go on, have a go at me.”

But Remus wanted far more than that. “No, I mean it. You’re irresistible and you fucking know it.” The look in Sirius’ eyes made Remus laugh out loud. “You bastard!” He slid his hand down into Sirius’ black pants. “You had no intention of going out like this, did you?”

In answer, Sirius turned and found Remus’ mouth with his. The kiss was strong, lips crushed and tongue lapping. Their hands made quick work of all layers of clothes between them, except Remus kept hold of the tie. He wrapped it around Sirius’ waist, pulling the man closer, right up against Remus’ front. Then he slid the soft satin against the smooth skin of their cocks, winding it loosely around, encircling.

Sirius gasped and clung to Remus with eagerness. Remus made to direct them towards the nearest bed, not caring about which of the four boys owned it. But Sirius held him there, held him close. “Want to watch us,” Sirius whispered. The both looked towards the mirror and saw glimpses of their cocks against the maroon and gold stripes. They saw each other, bodies tight and ready, pressed so close together. “Right now,” Sirius begged. “Stroke me here.”

Remus could not hesitate. Immediately he seized Sirius’ cock and began pulling, sometimes stroking through the tie, sometimes with flesh against flesh, right under the tie. Instead of looking at each other, they watched their reflections. Their mirror images were panting and frotting with horny desperation, trying to get the maximum sensation in the minimum amount of time. Their bodies radiated heat. Their hearts raced. Their bodies jerked and swayed, thrusting and rubbing until Sirius came.

He moaned happily, dirtying his tie and Remus’ belly. Cum dripped down towards Remus’ crotch. Before it got there, Remus reached orgasm as well. The wave of ecstasy rushing through his tense body was doubled reflected in the mirror.

Afterwards, they cleaned up with quick spells and dressed. Remus ended up with Sirius’ tie. He considered it a moment, teasing the smooth fabric between his fingertips. Then he walked over to a well-dressed Sirius and draped it around the man’s neck. Sirius reached up to tie it, but Remus grabbed his hands and kissed him. “Leave it undone,” Remus insisted. He pulled Sirius’ hand down, directing it to Remus’ crotch.

Sirius grinned. “But if I do this, it’ll make you all hot and bothered and distract you during your lessons.”

Remus grinned back. “That’s the general idea.”


End file.
